1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front panels of computer systems, and more particularly to a front panel of a computer system with a light-reflecting and light-shielding member.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a light source, such as a light-emitting diode, is installed on a front panel of a computer system, in order to indicate the working state of the computer system. Generally, a light-pervious switch button is positioned on the front panel. When the switch button is pushed to press an electrical switch, the power supply switches on and the light source emits light, and the switch button is illuminated. However, in conventional computer systems, one light source corresponds to only one switch button. If another switch button or light-pervious member needs illumination, additional light-emitting diodes should be provided. In addition, the light-emitting diode as a spot light source, lights only a limited area.
Another conventional apparatus is provided for illuminating light-pervious members and enlarging the lit area of the light source, which includes a light-reflecting member mounted on a computer panel. The light-reflecting member includes a light incident surface, a light-guiding portion, and a light-showing portion. A bracket is disposed above the light incident surface for receiving a light source. Rays emitted by the light source are reflected by the light-guiding portion, and illuminate a larger area of the computer panel via the light-showing portion. However, the light of the computer panel cannot be shielded when users don't want to see the light while the computer is running.
What is needed, therefore, is a front panel of a computer system with a light-reflecting and light-shielding apparatus selectively allowing a larger area of the computer panel to be lit or the light to be shielded when so desired.